


Paint My Mouth Red With Your Blood

by beenc0



Series: Our Ashes and Our Blood - Fundywastaken [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Ballroom Dancing, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Bloody Kisses, Blue Sonder AU, Classical Music, Dancing and Singing, Death, Demon Dream, Dog Fighting, Fantasy, Fox Fundy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beenc0/pseuds/beenc0
Summary: Fundy - A mythical fox - had fallen in love with the Demon King, but is quickly shut down by the fact that the King would never love him back. He makes a deal and sets off to kill the King. But in the end, he knows he will have to die as well for the Blood God to take what is rightfully his.(Blue Sonder Au)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: Our Ashes and Our Blood - Fundywastaken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015014
Comments: 13
Kudos: 168





	Paint My Mouth Red With Your Blood

The large dark oak door stood closed in front of him. He gazed at the intricate markings one last time before taking a deep breath and putting a clawed fingered hand on the wooden door handle. Fundy nearly recoiled at the cold feeling, at the anticipation that fell on his shoulders as he pulled at the handle and door. A waft of cold air flushed against his face as he entered the room, the window that faced the door was being closed as Fundy stood in the open doorway. The familiar sight of the hooded man with those green horns pressed his gloved hands against the windowsill. Fundy nearly threw up at the feeling of the gaping pit in his stomach. 

Dream slowly turned to face the fox man, his black and orange mask smiling as he watched Fundy at the doorway.

“You wanted to speak to me,” Fundy gazed at Dream as the demon tilted his head.

“I do,” Dream spoke and pushed off the windowsill, “Come, have a drink.”

And Fundy joined him. The dusty old couch sent the collected dust into the air as Dream sank to sit down on the cushions, the dust acted the same way as Fundy sat down next to the demon. He did not know how long he had known Dream, the demon had been around longer than Fundy could ever imagine. But he did remember the day. Maybe it was a Monday, maybe a Friday, but he did remember the village and the words. 

Fundy had roamed for most of his life, fleeing that over seeing eyes of the angels and demons that controlled the top grounds and the lower grounds, heaven and Hell. Earth, the mid ground was his home and the only thing he knew. The humans of the mid ground did not spare a quick glance at the fox as he eyed up their chickens and pigs. But Dream did take a glance. Must’ve been surprised at Fundy’s willingness to join him on the little scandal he was pulling.

“We haven’t been able to talk lately,” Dream poured himself a drink.

Fundy watched the red liquid fall from the jar and into the glass cup.

“I wanted to sit and spend some time together,” Dream took a sip, “I apologize for the time, though. It is quite early.”

“Oh, it’s fine,” Dream offered Fundy a separate cup, but the fox man put a hand up and declined. “It's… It’s nice to talk to you again.”

Dream lifted his mask slightly and adjusted it as he took a longer take of the drink. “Yes, I agree. You and I, we are close, aren't we?”

“I’d like to think so,” Fundy laughed wirely. 

Dream chuckled, “I’m glad you think so. I’m glad… that we can agree on that.”

Fundy had nearly forgotten the days where he and Dream would just sit and listen. Listen to the music that hung in the air from the jukebox that rang next to the couch. Sometimes, they would dance. 

“I feel as if,” Dream swirled the red liquid in his cup, as if he was contemplating something, “As if we are missing something. Everytime I will you to come to my room, it always seems like there's a hole between us.”

“I do not think I understand,” Fundy whispered, watching Dreams gloved hands carefully as his thumbs played with the curves of the glass cup. 

“Do not pretend,” And Fundy’s heart started to race as Dream pressed closer to the fox man. “You dance around many things, you cannot deny that, love.”

Fundy grimaced at the term of endearment, he had not heard Dream call him such a thing in mere months. He had thought Dream did not think of him as such.

“And if I do?” Fundy pressed.

“Then dance with me,” Dream laughed, the smooth laugh had no falter as he gulped down the rest of his drink.

“I will then,” Dream reached for Fundy’s hand, extending it for the man to take and follow. As if with the snap of Dream’s fingers, the music started to place. 

With a hand on Fundy’s hip, they started. A quick step forwards and backwards, opposite for the other as they followed each other's steps in the box like format. As the music sped up, so did their dancing. It turned into their own walz, no longer did they follow the step by step box, they sped into a flutter of weaving ups and overs. As if they made the quick square dancing and the graceful waltz into one, into their own. Dream’s fingers played with the hilt of Fundy’s dagger, with the silk that wrapped around his waist. Fundy stiffened at the toying, unable to move away from the hands of the demon. The demon king. 

Dream hummed to the song as he made the fox man run to keep pace with him as they danced across the carpet, as if leading him on, “I do wish to tell you something.”

“Then do tell,” Fundy kept up with the king's pace, tracing the lining of the carpet with the bare pads of his feet. 

“I have been thinking about our…” Dream only paused his words, but not his motions, the song had yet to end, “relationship.”

“Why so?”

“I wonder what I am to you,” Dream pressed closer as they danced, his mask slightly lifted only so his mouth could peek out and whisper closer to Fundy’s ear. “I am sure you wonder the same things but only about me.”

“You may believe what you want to believe,” Fundy tried not to edge Dream on.

“Then I may tell you what I wish to tell you,” Dream did not raise his voice, it melted with the slowing music that came from the jukebox. Fundy carefully watched Dream’s movements as they started to slow, their dancing nearly at an end. 

“Speak, then,” Fundy’s voice wasn’t even a whisper, it was almost a small wheeze of air that his vocal cords barely made.

“I do think,” Dream moved his hand from Fundy’s waist to his cheek, “That maybe, I do love you.”

Fundy’s breath was suddenly caught in his throat, in his chest unable to escape as it turned into a growing bubble. Dream’s gloved thumb played with the trailing ends of the fur that crossed over to his skin, with the lashes of his eyes that touched the bare edges of the up-most part of his cheek. 

“You-” Fundy could not think, could not breath as regret pooled in his stomach into a pain that nearly sent him doubling over, “You think?”

“I do,” The peeping mouth smiled as he watched Fundy fluster over the words. 

“I dare say you will regret it,” And the music came to a close. A short few minutes had felt like an hour of overwhelming sorrow and pain for the fox man. In the end, he still had to go through with the deal. The deal he knew he’d come to regret now that those words had been spoken to him. 

“I do not think I will,” Dream grabbed Fundy by the waist, and suddenly, Fundy was on the ground. He gasped in shock as he was thrown to the floor, crashing onto the dark purple carpet. “Without this, I will not regret what I have said.”

Fundy wheezed as the air rushed back to his lungs and as his eyes came back into focus. Dream held his dagger.

“I did not lie to you, my love, but I know you will lie to me,” Dream pressed his fingers against Fundy’s dagger, staring down at the fox. The demon king smiled as he watched the foxes eyes widen in shock as he sat on the floor. The world spun as Fundy fumbled upwards, nearly slipping as the carpet rolled from under his feet.

“I really do you love you Fundy,” Dream sighed as he waved the dagger around, “I really did hope this dagger wasn’t for me!” Dream pouted as he stuck his hips out. “But, sadly, it turns out it was.”

“Dream-” Fundy had stood, his cloak spiraling around as the air around him whipped it upwards. His tail twitched and ears stood on end as Dream laughed and cut him off;

“Ah ah ah! Come on now, Do you really think you can pull this together after this little stunt!” Dream pointed around the dagger, “You really are a sly fox, Fundy! Sly, sly, sly! You even fooled me! The demon king! I do love you dearly but you will not go unpunished for this!”

“And how will you punish me?” Fundy stood up straight, trying to make him look and feel stronger than he actually was.

“I’m sure Sapnap would like to burn your whiskers off, wouldn’t he?” Cooed Dream as he made a pouty face to the stiff fox man. “Maybe more than your pretty little whiskers, I’m sure he’d have fun with that!”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Fundy snarled, the fur upon his tail standing on edge as the Demon King laughed at him.

“I promise you’ll be fine! No harm will be done other than a little singe or two!”

“A singe or two?” Fundy turned his nose up, “I’d say the burns you have are a singe or two!”

And Dream barked out a laugh, laughing at the insult that was thrown his way. “At times like these you threaten me! Such a bold fox!”

Fundy charged, leaping for Dream’s arm, reaching for the sharp dagger that swayed at the tips of his fingers. Dream snarled as Fundy grabbed his arm, putting the dagger into a tight grip as the wrestled. The world turned into blurry colors as Fundy scratched at Dreams arms, trying to pry apart his gloved fingers. Dream gasped as his back slammed against the grandfather clock, shattering the glass, sending the pieces across the floor. The fight had turned bloody, the shattered glass cut into Dream’s back, sticking to his skin as he flipped Fundy around and shoved him into the gaping hole that was now the grandfather clock.

Fundy stumbled as he scrambled away from the clock, glass cutting into the pads of his palms. He was sent into a rage that tore Dream to the ground, the dagger still locked in Dream’s hand. Fundy clawed and bit at his wrist, trying to peel the demons fingers apart. Dream howled in pain, and once again through Fundy off. He pushed backwards, Fundy pressed his back against the dark wooden desk that sat in Dream’s room. Dream stood over Fundy, a glare evident on his face.

“Do you wish to die, my love?” Dream croaked out, his voice cracking as he neck oozed with blood that was created from the glass and claws.

“I wish for you to die, my lord,” Fundy sniffed, arm searing in a burning white blaze of pain.

“What have I done to lose the love that you so desperately wished for me to reciprocate?” Dream frowned sadly, his free hand grazing over the scratches that littered his opposite hand that held the dagger.

“You loved me too late,” Fundy snarled. 

“I love you now, what is the difference?” Dream questioned.

“You did not love me when I wanted you the most,” Fundy spoke, his voice faltering at the sorrow that etched it. He had started to stall, spotting Dream’s glorious netherite axe that leaned against the desk he backed up against.

“But **I** want you now!” Dream hollered, “Why can’t I have you now?”

“It’s always about you, huh?” Fundy started to stand, carefully inching upwards as he stared at Dream, “Never about what others want. You think what is best for you, don’t you?”

“I want what's best for US! For us, Fundy!” Dream had suddenly turned sour as he wished for Fundy to come to him. “I can give you everything! Love, power, everything!”

‘But i don’t want everything! That's not what I want and it’s certainly not what you want!’ Fundy had risen, fully standing now. “If you had wanted that, you should’ve done it a long time ago!”

“You don’t have to wait anymore!” And Dream whirled around, hands on his head as he back faced towards Fundy.--

And Fundy took his chance, he quickly reached for the netherite axe, grabbing the hilt and bringing it over his head to swing.

\-- “I can give you all of what you want now!”

“And what I want,” Dream flipped around as soon as he heard how close Fundy’s voice was, his mouth opened wide, “Is to have you dead.”

The blood of the demon king spilled onto the floor, spilled onto the carpet as his both slammed against the ground. He gasped for air, his mask had smashed and shattered as he fell face first. Fundy felt his heart rate rise, he had struck the demon king, who was now dying on the floor. Fundy could not bring himself to raise the axe again, he felt the weight become too much and he dropped it. 

“Blood for the blood god,” He said, raising his voice. 

And Dream laughed, instead of smooth and clear, it was choked out and heartbroken. Dead. 

“You chose him over me?” Blood pooled out of Dream's mouth as he spoke to Fundy. Fundy nearly vomited at the sight. He hated blood. Oh god did he hate blood. The drink that Dream had been taking sips from just minutes before had been blood, Fundy had declined for that reason. And he fell, his knees slammed against the carpet, falling into the spilled blood of the man, the king, who he loved.

“Oh my god, Oh-” Fundy let out a wail, “I can’t- no! No, no, no, NO!”

Dream reached up, putting his gloved hand on Fundy’s cheek. His exposed face smiled as he weakly leaned forwards. Fundy nearly repulsed at the sight of his scared lover, disgusted at the scared that had been inflicted upon him by The Blood God. Fundy froze as a pair of lips smashed against his own, blood entering his mouth as the world stilled. The metalic, burning hot blood, pooled into his mouth as Dream parted his lips and parted Fundy’s own. The blood was forcibly pushed and gagged into his mouth as Fundy could not move, frozen and trapped as Dream coated the outside and inside of his mouth with the liquid he hated so much. The blood burned his throat as he swallowed, unable to cough it up as Dream locked his dying body to Fundy’s. Fundy let out a distressed sob as tears rolled down his cheeks as the blood of his lover was forced down his throat. It was as if it was a final goodbye, as curse, a way to tell Fundy that he would always be there no matter what. 

It was only when Dream went limp as fell did he stop. Fundy’s mouth was stained red as he watched Dream’s body finally collapsed, finally dead. All Fundy could see was red. His mouth, tongue, and teeth were stained red from the blood that was pushed into his mouth. The horrid taste did not go away as Fundy nearly screamed. He did not move as vomit came up his throat, splattering out of his mouth as he gagged at the thought of having dreams blood in his mouth. Vomit coated the floor along with the blood from his lover. From Dream. 

He had killed the Demon King.

Fundy had killed the love of his life, all for the blood god to kill him. 

Dream had painted Fundy’s mouth with his blood, it was a taste Fundy would never forget.

He is the Demon King and the Blood God would have to kill him for the title.


End file.
